ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXXV - Red Snapper
The Mark 35 (XXXV), also known as the "Red Snapper", is a Disaster Rescue Suit and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and makes its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Design Technological Characteristics The Mark 35 was designed as a disaster rescue suit in order to help pick up or retrieve people or objects from danger sites. It was equipped with enhanced biohazard resistant armor to help in radioactive or chemically tainted areas and therefore has exceptional resilience and durability. It also has long, spindly arms, equipped with pincer-like claws at the end. These arms could extend and retract at will, to lug heavy objects or rubble out of the way in rescue missions. The claws were fitted with hydraulic pistons, that could crush obstacles. This armor, due to its extra features, is hindered in versatility, and is rather slow. Its flight ability also has certain limits due to the armor's excessive bulk. Weaponry This armor was not made for combat, but rather for rescue missions, but it had an arsenal of conventional weaponry available on most of Stark's armors. Its repulsor rays could be focused into slow moving balls of energy, by the armors claws, that exploded on contact, and it had an average RT beam. Repulsors History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 35 along with other suits made their debut in a port to help Tony in fighting Aldrich. It got destroyed when an Extremis Soldier ripped its face-mask, showing its inner parts, then it crashed into a cargo container, destroying it. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 35 is an unlockable suit in the game. * Score Multiplier: x4.5 Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark 35 was named after the "Red Snapper", a form of crustacian Lobster. This could refer to the long arms of the Mark 35, like a lobster's pincers, or it's distinctive red hue, a characteristic common with most of the Iron Man suits. * The Mark 35 is the second largest Iron Man suit, the first being the Mark 38, which is the Heavy Lifting Suit. Interestingly, they both share similar characteristics, as both are designed to clear rubble and assist in manual tasks. Gallery File:Photo(70).jpg|The Mark 35, also known as the "Red Snapper", a Disaster Rescue Suit, in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. File:Photo(87).JPG|The Mark 35's basic data and appearance. File:Photo(117).JPG|The Mark 35 in full view. Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h57m15s213.png|'Mark 35' in Iron Man Three (6th from left, 2nd from right) External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience